Per Ledin
| birth_place = Luleå, SWE | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1998 }} Pehr Gunnar Ledin (born September 14, 1978 in Luleå, Sweden) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player, currently playing for HV71 of the Elitserien. Playing career Ledin is known for his physical style of play and formed during the 2005–06 Elitserien season, together with linemate Emil Kåberg, a duo called The Bruise Brothers. During 2006 Elitserien finals against the Frölunda Indians, Frölunda's fans started to chant "Kåbergs flickvän heter Per Ledin" ("Kåberg's girlfriend is named Per Ledin). The Bruise Brothers responded by posing for a photo after winning the final, covered in gold paint, presenting the cup and Ledin kissing Kåberg's chin. Ledin started his professional career at the Swedish club IF Björklöven in the 1997–98 season. That season Björklöven played in the second highest league in Sweden, HockeyAllsvenskan, and was promoted to the highest league, Elitserien. The following season Björklöven was relegated from Elitserien and after another season with Björklöven in HockeyAllsvenskan, Ledin signed with the Baton Rouge Kingfish in the ECHL. In the middle of the season he returned to Sweden and signed with the Elitserien club Luleå HF. After a few disappointing seasons with Luleå, Ledin got his big breakthrough during the 2004–05 season when he scored 16 goals and 20 assists in 46 games during the regular season. This made the other clubs in Elitseriens interested and in the summer of 2005 he signed for the six times Swedish Champions Färjestads BK. With Ledin's first season with Färjestad the club won its seventh Swedish Championship. In 2006, Ledin signed a contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets of the NHL, but the contract was rejected by the league due to errors in the contract. Instead, he continued and signed a three-year contract with HV71 in Elitserien. After fulfilling one season with HV71, winning the Swedish Championship, he broke his contract for play in the NHL. He signed a one-year contract with the Colorado Avalanche and was assigned to their AHL affiliate the Lake Erie Monsters. Per spent the majority of the 2008–09 season with the Monsters until on April 8, 2009, when he was recalled to the Avalanche to replace injured Marek Svatos. He made his NHL debut at age 30 on April 9th, 2009 in a 3-2 overtime loss at home against the Dallas Stars. He played the remaining three games that were left in the 08-09 season. On April 29, 2009, Ledin left North America and signed with his former club HV71. International Ledin made his international debut in 2005 before finally appearing in his first IIHF tournament in a fourth placed finish at the 2007 World Championships in Moscow, Russia. Ledin was also a member of the gold medal winning Swedish men's national inline hockey team at the 2007 Men's World Inline Hockey Championships. Awards * Swedish Champion with Färjestads BK in 2006. * Swedish Champion with HV71 in 2008 and 2010. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links Category:Born in 1978 Category:Baton Rouge Kingfish players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:IF Björklöven players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Luleå HF players Category:Swedish ice hockey players